Irda (Player Race)
Irda '''are a precursor race of large shapechangers from the plane of Ysgard. First arriving in Quelmar during the Plane Wars, they brought with them the heroic and larger-than-life idealism of their home land. Unfortunately, the recessive genes of the Irda meant that over the years, the Irda died out as a Quelmar race, their bloodlines becoming more and more saturated by traditional giants. By the mid BR era, almost all pure-blooded Irda had fled Quelmar or died off, though their genes passed on to various other giantkin such as Firbolg, Half-Giant, Goliaths, and by extension even Orcs, Ogres and Half-Orcs. About Irda are remarkably beautiful, though it is unknown if the beauty is natural or a result of their shapechanging abilities. The fact that modern Irda descendants include various ogres and orcs may give a hint to their true appearance. Although they are thin, Irda are visibly strong, with musculature that rivals that of Greek statues. Their skin is typically a midnight blue coloration, hair color among the Irda varies: ranging on the colorless spectrum of white to black. Even in the midst of battle, Irda hair has a tendency to stay combed and kept. Irda suffer from a "resting bored face", which other races of the realm have trouble interpreting. Though truthfully, Irda have a very complex emotional intelligence, which is complicated by the xenophobia they experience from the Quelmar natives. Irda were often hunted down as trophies by experienced hunters in the early BR days of Quelmar, who considered the Irda as "The Most Dangerous Game", and the few who survived in hiding would eventually make their way back to Ysgard to live as immortals among the other giants. Racial Traits '''Ability Score Increase. Intelligence +2, Strength +2 Speed. 30 feet Age. Irda mature even slower than giants, living countless centuries. However very few Irda make it past 400 years in Quelmar due to rampant xenophobia against them. Additionally, as Irda bloodlines diversified, many Irda no longer found themselves comfortable among the Quelmar people, and sought ways back to Ysgard, where they can live forever. Alignment. Irda tend toward pragmatic neutrality, viewing themselves as alien among the Quelmar world, though many express good tendencies when it comes to helping the "smaller people". Size. '''Irda are tall, slender creatures averaging 8 feet in height. Your size is Medium. '''Darkvision. Your otherworldly vision can easily cut through darkness. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of blue. Shapechanger. As an action, you can change your appearance and your voice. You determine the specifics of the changes, including your coloration, hair length, and sex. You can also adjust your height and weight, but not so much that your size changes. You can make yourself appear as a member of another race, though none of your game statistics change. You can't duplicate the appearance of a creature you've never seen, and you must adopt a form that has the same basic arrangement of limbs that you have. Your clothing and equipment aren't changed by this trait. You stay in the new form until you use an action to revert to your true form or until you die. Irda Instincts. A goddess among mortals, you gain proficiency in the skills of Persuasion and Insight, using them to manipulate in situations where you can not win by might. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Giant and one language of your choice.